A 4ª Fúria de Ártemis
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: As Fúrias de Ártemis estão de Férias. Então, quem serão as garotas misteriosas que as perseguem? Aliadas ou inimigas? Fic prólogo de Fúrias de Ártemis 3. One-shot. Personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


_Disclaimer: Voltei. Ikarus-sama com mais uma fic._

_Liz: Alguém da uma anestesia nele!! A gente ta trabalhando de mais!! Ò.Ó_

_Para de ensebar! Vocês estão de férias não estão? (Peguei a idéia da última review da Pure. Espero que não se importe Pure-Petit-chan... )_

_Liz: Ah ta... Vai ler a fic pra ver que maravilha de Férias a gente teve... ¬¬_

_Errr... Como eu ia dizendo... Saint Seiya não me pertence... Nem vou mais fazer brincadeiras dizendo que pertence que ja ficou chato... Pertence ao tal do Kurumada lá... Tomando um rumo diferente em minha frenesi de fics, decidi apresentar uma nova personagem que já tava cozinhando desde Fúrias 1, mas nunca soube como encaixar ela na fic... Encaixou. De quebra bolei uma nova personagem também. Mas empolguei tanto que a tal nova personagem acabou roubando a cena... (Baka! Baka! Baka! se socando)_

_Mas o objetivo da fic que é servir de prólogo pra "Fúrias de Ártemis 3" e apresentar a nova Fúria foram mantidos. E como as personagens ficaram fodas (modeeeesto né? Baka...) acho que ta bom de postar... Ela ficou um pouco maior que minhas ONE-SHOTS costumeiras também..._

_Bora explodiro o cosmo!!_

**A 4ª Fúria de Ártemis**

Floresta Sagrada de Ártemis. Uma figura envolta em uma capa, com o rosto coberto por um capuz, corria freneticamente em meio às Árvores. Atrás dela, figuras em armaduras negras que cobriam praticamente todo seu corpo. Empunhavam espadas igualmente negras e seus olhos através das máscaras eram vermelhos. A figura de capa para em meio a uma clareira e se vê cercada por seus perseguidores.

??: Não sei quem são vocês ou o que querem comigo... Mas se é luta que querem, eu não vou me render!

??: Somos enviados dos deuses... Sua existência é uma afronta aos deuses e fomos ordenados a te matar!

??: Vocês podem tentar...

Com um comando do "líder" a figura é atacada por todos os perseguidores de uma única vez. A figura remove seu manto revelando-se uma garota na casa dos 13 anos, trajando uma armadura prateada de forma aerodinâmica. Em um movimento ela desfere 3 ataques velozes que cortam 3 inimigos ao meio. A menina salta rapidamente por sobre as árvores, segurando ainda seu capuz. Os inimigos a perseguem. A figura desapareceu em meio as sombras da floresta que vive na noite eterna.

??: Seus esforços são inúteis, criança... Podemos vê-la no escuro...

A menina salta sobre o caçador matando-o instantaneamente. Os outros atiram flechas contra ela que são defendidas pelo manto da menina. O manto cai sobre um galho e a menina desaparece. Surgindo por trás dos caçadores, ela os ataca matando-os um a um. Os corpos vão apenas caindo das árvores e o líder insatisfeito, estreita seus olhos. Sua visão atravessa a escuridão e vê a silhueta da menina, se movendo graciosamente entre os inúmeros inimigos e matando-os rapidamente.

??: Não podem me vencer! _**KAMUI MUTSUBE!**_

A menina, da um salto por sobre a copa das árvores, abre os braços, brilhando intensamente. Os inimigos saltam atrás dela. A menina então voa em direção a eles com os braços abertos. A luminosidade em seus braços faz com que ela se assemelhe a um pássaro dando um vôo rasante. Ao passar em meio aos inimigos, todos são cortados ao meio. Ela atravessa as árvores cortando os galhos até chegar ao solo onde o líder a espera.

??: Seu poder é impressionante criança... Mas suas acrobacias e ataques ridículos não me impressionam... Diga-me. Onde posso encontrar sua mestra? Se me disser, prometo que sua morte será rápida e indolor.

??: Eu não tenho nada a dizer aos tipos como você... Vocês são invasores aqui. E meu dever é proteger esse solo sagrado e minha mestra.

??: Ótimo... Terei de matá-la e descobrir o paradeiro de sua mestra eu mesmo!

??: Eu sou a Fúria Guardiã dos céus... Wynna de Rapina! E não permitirei que faça isso!

O inimigo saca uma espada e ataca. Wynna facilmente evita os golpes se esquivando no último instante. Seus movimentos são rápidos e precisos. O inimigo se enfurece e desfere um golpe violento. A Fúria segura a lâmina com as mãos nuas e cai de joelhos.

??: Sua arrogância será sua ruína menina! Pensou que poderia derrotar servos dos deuses, sozinha?  
WYNNA: Sozinha? Nunca me passou pela cabeça...

Um feixe de luz passa por eles cortando os dois braços do caçador como se fossem papel.

??: Argh! Meus braços! Sua maldita! O que você fez?

WYNNA: Não fui eu... Foi o meu melhor amigo...

??: Amigo? Quem está aí? Apareça!

Mais um feixe de luz surge em meio às trevas e decapita o caçador. O feixe de luz diminui sua velocidade lentamente até começar a tomar forma. Ele voa pelas árvores graciosamente, e pairando sobre o ombro de Wynna. A luz se transforma numa bela águia que pousa no braço de Wynna.

WYNNA: Arigatou... Mamahaha...

A menina reveste-se em seu manto e caminha pela floresta até o templo sagrado de Ártemis. Ela abre os portões e ouve uma voz feminina.

??: Você cuidou dos profanadores Wynna?

WYNNA: Sim, Atlanta-sama...

ATLANTA: Este... É o lugar onde ela foi enterrada...

WYNNA: Ártemis-sama? Mas... Onde estavam as outras Fúrias?

ATLANTA: Eu gostaria muito de saber... Mamahaha conseguiu descobrir algo?

WYNNA: Mamahaha? Grécia? Santuário de Atena?

ATLANTA: Santuário... É pra lá que vamos...

As duas Fúrias de Ártemis se retiram do templo.

**-Passado-**

Palácio de Apolo. Nos aposentos do deus-sol estava Atlanta, deitada sobre a cama ao lado dele. Seus corpos nus eram cobertos por um lençol e seus rostos iluminados pela luz do sol que passava pela janela.

ATLANTA: Bom dia meu amor...

APOLO: Atlanta de Átomos... A mais bela das Fúrias... Você renuncia seu posto como Grande Sacerdotisa de Ártemis por mim?

ATLANTA: Se o senhor Apolo é mesmo capaz de trazer a luz que sempre sonhei sobre este mundo... Sim... Eu renuncio...

Apolo segura a mão da mulher e olha profundamente em seus olhos. Em seguida ele a beija.

APOLO: Creia-me... Eu sou o único capaz disto... Eu prometo trazer uma nova era para seu mundo... Como você nunca imaginou conhecer... Então... Terei sua lealdade?

ATLANTA: Sempre... Meu amor... Mas... E quanto à Ártemis-sama?

APOLO: Oh não se preocupe com ela... Ela ficará muito bem...

**-Presente. Grécia-**

Tempo de Férias. Sem deuses malignos tentando destruir a humanidade. Sem deveres com o santuário. E sem aulas na faculdade. Esse é o momento em que as Fúrias de Ártemis só querem relaxar. Em uma das mais belas praias da Grécia, (A Pure me deu uma boa idéia na review de Aprendiz de Cavaleiro XP) Liz arma a sombrinha e estende as toalhas no chão. Ela começa a passar o bronzeador e o protetor solar. Ela não deixa de notar os olhares de todos os homens para ela. Admirando seu biquíni. Liz estava de Arrasar.

LIZ: E vocês? Vão ficar ai só olhando é?

ZASHI: Liz Onee-chan... Tem certeza de que esses trajes são apropriados... Me sinto quase... Nua...

LIZ: Relaxa amigona! Aqui é a praia. Olha em volta. Todo mundo usa biquíni aqui! Ta vendo?

ZASHI: Mas... É tão pequeno...

LIZ: Yang não ta reclamando... ¬¬'

YANG: O.O

LIZ: viu só?

ZASHI: Yang-san? Está tudo bem?

YANG: Hã? Sim... Tudo ótimo... O.O

LIZ: Cadê a Suzu e o Shiro afinal?

Shiro aparece, trazendo as "bagagens" de Liz.

SHIRO: Porque eu tenho de trazer tudo isso? É tudo seu Liz!

LIZ: Não reclama moleque! Que coisa! Não há mais cavalheiros nesse mundo?

SHIRO: Tem sim... Que tal o seu namorado?

LIZ: Adrian é um cavaleiro de Ouro. Você é um cavaleiro de bronze. Esses serviços são pra você. Não pra ele... U.U

SHIRO: Baka... ¬¬

Enquanto isso, Suzu mergulhava no mar. Ressurgindo da água com um belo maiô, ela estava de parar o trânsito. Caminhava pra fora da água calmamente, ignorando todos os olhares dos homens ali. Até os que estava acompanhados de suas namoradas paravam pra olhar (E acabavam levando uma bronca das mesmas). Ao sair do mar, Suzu é abordada por um rapaz que estava a admira-la de longe.

KLIFF: Olá... Gostaria de...

SUZU: Não.

KLIFF: Mas eu nem...

SUZU: Não.

KLIFF: Que tal...

SUZU: Não.

KLIFF: Puxa-vida! Como você é convencida garota.

SUZU: Estou poupando seu tempo. Não estou interessada. Já tenho namorado.

KLIFF: Você não sabe o que está perdendo ouviu?

SUZU: Errado. Você que não sabe o que está perdendo, meu caro. E nunca vai saber...

KLIFF: Escuta aqui! --Segura Suzu pelo braço-- Eu não admito ser tratado assim ouviu bem?

Suzu segura o braço de Kliff, torce ele e o atira no chão com um golpe de judô.

SUZU: Ouvi sim. Agora tire suas mãos de mim.

LIZ: Oi Suzu... Se divertindo?

SUZU: Deixa de sarcasmo...

LIZ: Eeeeeeu? De sarcasmo? Imagina... Mas se fosse eu, esse sujeito estaria a caminho do Hospital agora...

SUZU: Surpresa... ¬¬

Finalmente Adrian chega à praia. Ele se deita ao lado de Liz que começa a passar o protetor solar nele.

LIZ: Oi Gatão. Porque demorou?

ADRIAN: Não achava lugar pra estacionar o carro.

SHIRO: Ah que dia lindo! Perfeito pra uma praia! Eu vou nadar!

ZASHI: Yang-san. Passa o protetor solar em mim?

YANG: S-sim... O.O

Tudo parece tranqüilo. Nada com que se preocupar naquele dia tranqüilo.

**-Santuário de Atena-**

Num monte a distância do Santuário, estava Atlanta e Wynna. Elas observavam o santuário de longe. Wynna mantinha os olhos fechados.

WYNNA: Estou vendo... Através dos olhos de Mamahaha... O Santuário... Os cavaleiros... Há tão poucos...

ATLANTA: Alguma das Fúrias?

WYNNA: Não... Apenas amazonas. Todas ocultando seus rostos com máscaras.

ATLANTA: Cavaleiros de Ouro?

WYNNA: Dois... Mas um que possui o cosmo tão forte quanto o dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...

ATLANTA: Deve ser o Grande Mestre... Chame o Mamahaha de volta Wynna.

WYNNA: Sim Atlanta-sama.

Em poucos instantes a ave cruza os céus e chega até sua mestra.

WYNNA: Arigatou Mamahaha. Onde iremos procurar agora Atlanta-sama?

ATLANTA: Você me espera aqui, Wynna. Eu vou procurar um velho amigo...

Atlanta salta do monte e se dirige ao santuário. Se passando por uma mulher comum ela é capaz de infiltrar o santuário facilmente. Ela se dirige a primeira casa do Zodíaco, Áries e sem hesitar ela a adentra.

KIKI: Você deve ser bastante corajoso... Ou bastante estúpido de vir até aqui. Revele-se, pois esta é a casa de Áries. E qualquer um que deseje atravessa-la terá de enfrentar seu guardião.

ATLANTA: Eu sou corajosa, mas quanto a minha estupidez... Eu pareço ter curado esse problema... No mais, imaginei que você faria uma exceção a uma velha amiga...

Atlanta remove o capuz e revela seu rosto. A bela mulher aparentava ter entre 20-25 anos. Possuía a pele sedosa e os cabelos loiros, ondulados e muito longos.

KIKI: Atlanta... Você... Está viva?

Kiki se aproxima e abraça a mulher com carinho. Ela pode sentir o cosmo reconfortante de Kiki, como se a perdoando.

KIKI: Senti tanto sua falta...

ATLANTA: Eu também...

**-Passado. 180 anos atrás-**

Era um campo de batalha desolado. A chuva caia pesada sobre ele. Muitos soldados tanto de Ares quanto de Atena permaneciam jogados pelo chão. Muitos outros permaneciam de pé, batalhando. Atlanta estava de pé em meio a um exército de servos de Ares, prontos para atacar. Sua Aljava era prateada, com detalhes de ouro e asas nas costas. Contornava bem seu belo corpo. Era uma Aljava majestosa.

ATLANTA: Atena aprisionou seu deus da guerra... Não há mais razão para continuar lutando servos de Ares! Não precisam desperdiçar suas vidas inutilmente...

BERSEKER: Vadia! Somos servos do deus da guerra. Lutar é a única razão de nossas existências! Lutaremos até o fim!

Os servos de Ares atacam com toda a força de seus cosmos. Atlanta apenas ergue a mão e as rajadas de energia parecem todas desviarem seu caminho em direção a mão dela. Atlanta facilmente contém o poder do ataque.

BERSEKER: Nani? Como pode deter todo nosso poder com apenas uma mão?

ATLANTA: Sinto muito... Mas o poder de vocês está muito aquém do meu... Já que vocês vivem pela espada... Não vejo razão para quebrar a tradição... Morreram por ela... Eu Atlanta de Átomos, Fúria de Ártemis, guardiã das estrelas darei um fim a vocês de uma vez por todas! _**FORCE OF THE UNIVERSE!**_

BERSEKER: Esse cosmo! Essa força! Parece que estou sendo atacado por toda a Fúria de Universo estilhaçado! AAAAARGH!

Uma pequena luz surge em meio ao campo de batalha. Uma poderosa energia é concentrada nesta luz e ela começa a crescer se transformando numa esfera de energia gigantesca que destrói a tudo e todos por onde quer que passe. Em poucos instantes, todos os servos de Ares estão mortos.

ATLANTA: Esses combates nunca terão fim? Quantos inocentes terão de perecer até que Atena traga paz ao mundo?

KIKI: Foi um ataque formidável Atlanta... Sua força com certeza se compara a dos cavaleiros de ouro...

ATLANTA: Kiki? Você conseguiu sobreviver também?

KIKI: Mas é claro... Eu sou discípulo de Mu de Áries lembra-se?

SEIYA: Ele não foi o único... Nós também estamos vivos...

SHIRYU: Mas apesar de estarmos vivos e Atena estar salva novamente, eu não me conformo com o número de perdas... Parece que a cada batalha...

HYOGA: Shina... E Marin... Jabu e os outros... Eles não conseguiram...

ATLANTA: Se continuar assim, a Terra chegará a um momento em que não haverá guerreiros santos o suficiente para defendê-la...

SEIYA: Não fale assim! Sempre haverá cavaleiros fortes para defender Atena e a Terra! Eu queimarei até a última centelha do meu cosmo para garantir isso!

Atlanta da às costas a Seiya. Aquelas palavras pareciam tão emocionantes antes. A própria Atlanta costumava pensar assim. Mas ao presenciar tanta morte e carnificina ela começa a pensar que talvez, Atena não possua a força necessária pra defender aquele planeta. "Talvez, Ártemis devesse defendê-la" ela pensa.

KIKI: Atlanta... O que se passa por sua cabeça?

ATLANTA: Você não quer saber Kiki...

KIKI: Eu jurei que estaria sempre do seu lado. Eu te amo. Se alguma coisa está te trazendo dor, conte-me...

ATLANTA: Kiki... Eu não posso ficar junto de você... Ártemis me nomeou a Grande Sacerdotisa... Sou a única Fúria sobrevivente desta batalha... Mila de Ifreet, Maya de Dríade, Amy de Undine, Shiva de Gnome, Lenes de Fenris, Karen de Sílfide, Valerie de Quetzalcoatl... Não restou ninguém... Todas as minhas irmãs morreram...

KIKI: Então... Não resta esperança pra nós?

ATLANTA: Vocês são os cavaleiros da Esperança, querido... Já se esqueceu?

Atlanta beija Kiki e se vai. Os dois nunca mais se reencontraram. Como Grande Sacerdotisa, Atlanta recebeu dom de Ártemis para viver por muitos anos.

**-Floresta Sagrada de Ártemis. 180 anos depois-**

ATLANTA: Você não enxerga Ártemis-sama? Atena sempre defendeu este mundo, mas nunca teve o pulso forte para impedir a morte de milhões e milhões de pessoas. Devemos recorrer a Zeus. Que ele nomeie outro guardião para a humanidade.

ÁRTEMIS: E quem você sugere Atlanta? A mim? Por mais poderosas que minhas Fúrias sejam e por mais orgulho que tenho delas, somos muito poucas para assegurar tal tarefa.

ATLANTA: então que outro assuma a responsabilidade. Já estou farta de ver as Fúrias sendo tratadas como meras "ajudantes" dos cavaleiros, fracos demais para derrotar os deuses que tentam contra a vida de Atena. Estou farta de enterrar minhas irmãs.

ÁRTEMIS: Eu entendo como se sente... Meu coração também se entristece a cada batalha... Grandes mulheres perderam suas vidas durante os séculos em que lutei ao lado de minha irmã... Mas é o nosso destino.

ATLANTA: Existe alguém que pode ocupar o lugar de Atena... Apolo... Seu poder só está abaixo de Zeus. Seus Trojans e as poderosas Coroas Solares são fortes o bastante para defender a Terra melhor do que Atena e seus cavaleiros.

ÁRTEMIS: Atlanta! Não! Você não entende... Meu irmão sente desprezo pelos homens. Sua idéia de um mundo melhor é doentia e...

ATLANTA: Não! Eu não vou ouvir isto. Eu não vou mais ajuda-la a enviar mais Fúrias em direção a morte! Eu partirei com Wynna. Vou protegê-la e treina-la. Mas ela não será uma escrava sua. Ela terá a escolha de seguir seu próprio coração!

ÁRTEMIS: Meu irmão a seduziu a esse ponto Atlanta?

Atlanta parte dali ignorando as palavras que batem fundo em seu coração.

**-Presente-**

ATLANTA: Kiki... Não mereço seu perdão... Nem de ninguém...

KIKI: Não fale assim!

ATLANTA: Eu trai Ártemis-sama... Eu deixei que Apolo me seduzisse... E quando ele a matou, eu não estava lá por ela... Eu queria ter morrido por ela...

KIKI: Ártemis renasceu...

ATLANTA: Como?

KIKI: Ela foi morta, mas Zeus a fez reencarnar novamente... Agora ela está aqui, segura no santuário.

ATLANTA: Por isso as Fúrias estão aqui?

KIKI: Sim. Vivemos todos juntos agora. E você também pode. Podemos viver juntos pra sempre...

ATLANTA: Não! Eu não mereço o perdão de Ártemis!

Atlanta se afasta e Kiki e vira as costas pra ele.

KIKI: Então por que veio aqui?

ATLANTA: A hora está chegando Kiki... E preciso encontrar as Fúrias de Ártemis.

KIKI: Hora? De que?

ATLANTA: O momento decisivo das vidas delas...

**-Praia-**

A tarde chegava. Após o merecido descanso na bela praia grega, os heróis decidem voltar ao hotel.

LIZ: Acho que já chega de sol por hoje. Vamos nessa. A noite ainda é uma criança. Preciso tomar um banho. Estou toda suja de sal do mar...

SHIRO: Ah que incrível. Estava mesmo precisando disso. Só treinar com a Liz e a Helena todo dia ia acabar me matando!

LIZ: Bunda-mole... ¬¬

À noite Liz, Suzu e Adrian decidem sair. Zashi permanece no Hotel junto de Yang e Shiro que dormia profundamente no quarto. Liz e Adrian decidem ir a um barzinho a beira da praia pra namorar e relaxar enquanto Suzu ia clarear a cabeça.

LIZ: Ai gatão. Tava com tanta saudade disso... Só a gente... Curtindo a vida. Sem Apolo, sem Hades... Nenhum babaca pra encher o saco...

ADRIAN: Tomara que permaneça assim por muito tempo...

Suzu caminhava pela praia tranquilamente. A luz da lua iluminava a praia de uma forma maravilhosa. Fazia a Fúria se perder em pensamentos.

SUZU: Droga... Faz tempo que não vejo o Ikarus... Ele é abusado, mas... Até que é bonito... Quem sabe? Acho até que amo ele... O que será que ele anda fazendo?

De repente, várias sombras saem de debaixo da areia. Eram idênticos aos homens que caçavam Wynna. Eles cercam Suzu e sacam suas espadas.

SUZU: Férias... Nunca há férias para as Fúrias de Ártemis...

CAÇADOR: Somos servos dos deuses. Enviados aqui para matá-la Fúria de Ártemis!

SUZU: Porque os deuses desejam minha morte?

CAÇADOR: O tempo da Grande batalha está se aproximando. E as Fúrias são uma ameaça a nossos mestres!

SUZU: É mesmo? Que novidade... Pois vocês me dirão quem são seus mestres e prometo que suas mortes serão rápidas e indolores.

CAÇADOR: Pro diabo com suas ameaças. Pelo visto você não compreende a desvantagem desta batalha.

SUZU: É... Talvez se houvessem mais uns vinte de vocês, a luta seria mais equilibrada...

CAÇADOR: Arrogante! Vai morrer!

Os inimigos atacam. Suzu invoca sua espada relâmpago e começa a cortar as espadas deles. Alguns tem os membros decepados ou são decapitados. Mas nenhum é deixado vivo. Suzu mata todos sem hesitar por um instante.

SUZU: Servos de deuses? Não passam de lixo... Será que as outras também estão sendo atacadas?

No bar onde Liz e Adrian estavam as pessoas começam a correr desenfreadas e assustadas. Dentro do bar, Liz e Adrian estavam de pé em meio a um grupo de caçadores derrotados.

LIZ: Inferno! Quem são esses cretinos afinal?

ADRIAN: Liz! Veja!

LIZ: Quem é a pirralha? E que armadura é essa?

ADRIAN: Você é responsável por esse ataque menina?

WYNNA: A hora está chegando. E é melhor estarem preparadas pro que vier a seguir!

Wynna corre dali. Liz a segue.

LIZ: Volta aqui! Droga! Pra onde ela foi?

Um vulto salta por sobre as casas e chama a atenção de Liz. Ela salta sobre um telhado e avista Wynna fugindo. Liz decide persegui-la e concentra uma chama em sua mão. Ela dispara contra a menina, mas o seu ataque é barrado por uma luz intensa.

LIZ: O que foi aquilo que bloqueou meu ataque?

WYNNA: É só o meu melhor amigo... Arigatou Mamahaha...

A Águia pousa no ombro de Wynna.

LIZ: Aquela águia bloqueou meu ataque? Quem é essa menina?

WYNNA: Eu vou te ensinar uma lição sua malvada!

LIZ: Acha que tem topete pra me enfrentar menina? Cuidado ou você pode queimar a língua... Literalmente...

Liz invoca uma poderosa chama em suas mãos.

LIZ: Uma chance... Quem é você?

WYNNA: Eu não lhe devo satisfações... Voe Mamahaha!

A ave se transforma em um feixe de luz que atinge Liz em cheio. Ela se re-equilibra e ataca Wynna com um soco que quase põe o telhado a baixo. Em seguida Mamahaha ataca novamente. Liz se esquiva por pouco, mas acaba recebendo um leve corte no rosto. Distração o suficiente para que Wynna acerte um chute em seu rosto que a derruba do telhado.

LIZ: Pirralha sem-vergonha...

WYNNA: Você não é grande coisa...

Wynna é erguida por Mamahaha pelo braço e alça vôo. Liz decide persegui-la. No hotel, Zashi, Yang e Shiro também são atacados, mas se desvencilhando facilmente dos caçadores. Yang se aproxima e pega um pelo pescoço para interrogá-lo.

YANG: Qual o motivo deste ataque?

CAÇADOR: Fomos encarregados de eliminar vocês...

ZASHI: Por quê?

CAÇADOR: para que não interfiram... Na guerra Galáctica...

YANG: E o que diabos é isso?

O caçador morre.

ZASHI: Yang-san... Shiro-kun... Estou preocupada com os outros...

SHIRO: Vamos atrás deles.

Liz havia chegado a um ponto da Praia onde Wynna esperava.

LIZ: Então, finalmente decidiu Parar de correr?

WYNNA: Eu não queria lutar no meio da cidade. Aqui vamos lutar sossegadas.

LIZ: Você quem pediu por isso garota! Eu não vou me segurar por você ser novinha ouviu bem?

Liz ataca com velocidade e força. Ela da um soco que Wynna se esquiva saltando por cima dela. Liz é atacada por Mamahaha novamente e logo em seguida recebe um golpe de Wynna que a derruba no chão.Wynna move seu braço e uma luz percorre o chão em direção a Liz. Ela rola na areia pra se desviar e depois é atingida novamente pelas costas. Era Mamahaha.

WYNNA: Você só sabe dar socos e chutes. Não consegue acompanhar a velocidade de Mamahaha. Sinto muito. Mas assim você vai perder.

LIZ: Nunca. Eu não derrotei Apolo, Hades e os outros babacas desistindo com alguns golpinhos de nada. Eu derrotei eles assim! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Wynna da um salto para se desviar das bolas de fogo.

LIZ: Agora eu pego ela... O que? Como ela saltou tão alto?

WYNNA: Mamahaha pode me carregar por onde eu quiser! Vamos Mamahaha! Nosso ataque secreto! _**KAMUI MUTSUBE!**_

Wynna voa em direção a Liz conduzida por Mamahaha que a segurava pelo braço. Em seguida Mamahaha solta Wynna e ela descarrega um golpe poderoso em Liz que a faz arrastar-se por muitos metros. Wynna cai graciosamente no chão e Mamahaha pousa em seu braço.

WYNNA: Arigatou Mamahaha...

LIZ: Ela é... Forte... Mas eu não vou desistir...

WYNNA: Desista ou vai acabar morrendo!

LIZ: Eu não desisto nunca minha filha!

WYNNA: Então, eu não tenho escolha! Voe Mamahaha!

Mamahaha se transforma em pura energia e avança contra Liz. Ela da um soco na ave que a arremessa longe.

WYNNA: Mamahaha!

LIZ: Bobeou dançou garota!

Wynna recebe um soco no rosto que faz sua tiara voar longe e ela cai no chão sendo arrastada por muitos metros. Wynna está inconsciente. Liz se aproxima dela para examinar se está respirando.

LIZ: Ta viva. Tive medo de ter batido forte demais... Que será essa garota? Porque me atacou? Deu pra sacar que não queria me matar.

De repente, Liz sente um poderoso cosmo atrás de si. Ela se vira de punho armado e se depara com Atlanta e Kiki. Ambos trajando suas armaduras.

ATLANTA: Parabéns por ter derrotado minha discípula Wynna. Mas me derrotar será uma história totalmente diferente Liz...

LIZ: Kiki? Quem é essa? O que ta acontecendo aqui?

KIKI: Lamento Liz... Mas eu não posso... Não devo... Impedir o que acontece a seguir.

Suzu chega até o local.

SUZU: Eu quero uma explicação agora! O que está acontecendo afinal?

ATLANTA: Eu vim matar as Fúrias de Ártemis.

LIZ: Como é que é? E quem é você afinal?

ATLANTA: Eu sou Atlanta de Átomos... A Fúria Guardiã das Estrelas e Grande Sacerdotisa e Ártemis.

SUZU: Como é que é?

ATLANTA: Você ouviu... Eu vim matar vocês...

LIZ: Que papo é esse mulher? Ta bêbada?

ATLANTA: Você deve ser Ifreet... Sempre cabeça quente e esmurrando tudo e todos que se colocam na sua frente... Sempre sem usar o cérebro...

SUZU: Se acha que pode com a nós duas ao mesmo tempo...

ATLANTA: Eu posso...

LIZ: E quanto a você Kiki? Os planos dessa maluca incluem a Zashi também? Você vai deixar barato?

KIKI: Eu não vou me envolver nisso Liz... Esse assunto é com vocês, Fúrias...

LIZ: É assim que vai ser então? Beleza... Eu esperava mais de você Kiki... Se essa traidora quer briga... Ela vai ter! Vamos Suzu!

SUZU: Vamos!

Suzu e Liz avançam sobre Atlanta. Suzu imediatamente invoca a espada relâmpago e Liz inflama seus punhos. Atlanta passa por elas feito um raio com o indicador apontado pra frente. Liz e Suzu são arrebatadas por uma luminosidade gerada pelo punho de Atlanta e caem de cara no chão.

ATLANTA: Esse é o melhor que podem fazer?

LIZ: Cretina... Se eu tivesse minha Aljava...

ATLANTA: Aljava? Você acha que esta é a diferença entre nós?

SUZU: Você é forte... Mas não ouse nos tratar como crianças ou se arrependerá...

LIZ: Sua prepotente! Eu vou te ensinar uma lição! Esse é o meu golpe mais poderoso! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

ATLANTA: Isso vai ser interessante...

Liz invoca suas chamas sobre seu corpo e concentra todo seu poder em seu punho direito. Ela parte como um meteoro pra cima de Atlanta que apenas leva a mão a frente e segura o punho de Liz. Liz dispersa todo seu poder contra Atlanta gerando um clarão que ilumina a noite e pode ser visto a quilômetros de distância.

ZASHI: Aquele clarão no horizonte... Aquele cosmo... É a Liz... O Cosmo dela está queimando numa intensidade que nunca senti...

De volta ao combate entre Liz e Atlanta, Liz está caída de joelhos de frente a Atlanta. Atlanta resistiu inteiramente ao ataque de Liz. Atrás dela, existe um rastro de areia transformada em vidro pela intensidade do ataque.

ATLANTA: Esse golpe foi muito bom... Mas não o bastante...

LIZ: Desgraçada...

Atlanta concentra seu cosmo em seu punho e golpeia Liz enterrando-a na areia.

ATLANTA: Eu sou a mais poderosa das Fúrias lembra-se? E quanto a você Suzu?

Suzu se coloca em posição de combate. Ela eleva seu cosmo ao máximo e apenas observa.

ATLANTA: não vai atacar de frente como sua amiga? Muito sábio. Ao menos você aprende com seu primeiro erro. Mas se você não vai atacar, eu ataco.

Atlanta avança sobre Suzu e aplica um soco. Suzu leva o braço a frente pra se defender e é arrastada pra trás com a força descomunal de Atlanta.

SUZU: (Que força é essa? Nem a Liz é tão forte...)

ATLANTA: Se ficar só na defensiva, não vai me vencer...

Suzu tenta aplicar um chute rápido em Atlanta, mas ela se esquiva. Suzu desfere uma série de ataques rápidos. Todos são evitados. Atlanta leva a mão ao peito de Suzu e explode seu cosmo. Suzu é arrastada longe pela luz e cai no chão, levantando uma nuvem de areia gigantesca. Quando a areia se dispersa, ela desapareceu.

ATLANTA: Pra onde ela foi?

Duas correntes elétricas saem do chão e envolvem o corpo de Atlanta.

ATLANTA: Debaixo da terra? Técnicas Ninja são realmente surpreendentes. Admito que me pegou desprevenida.

Suzu sai debaixo da terra elevando seu cosmo e invoca uma poderosa ventania.

SUZU: Agora você vai se arrepender de ter nos subestimado! _**SEMPUU RETSU ZAN!**_

Suzu dispara seu poderoso furacão contra Atlanta. O furacão passa por ela sem causar muitos danos. Apenas leves arranhões na pele. Atlanta permanece no mesmo lugar ainda envolta pelas correntes elétricas.

ATLANTA: Foi muito bom... Mas ainda foi fraco...

SUZU: Maldita! Se o "Furacão Devastador" não funciona... Hora de tentar uma dança diferente... "Dança da Espada Relâmpago"... _**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Suzu invoca duas espadas relâmpagos e se coloca em posição de ataque.

SUZU: Quero ver se safar desta!

ATLANTA: Quer ver?

Atlanta concentra seu cosmo em suas mãos que começam a brilhar.

ATLANTA: Quer dançar? Vai acabar se arrependendo…

SUZU: O quê? Bloqueou meu ataque com as mãos nuas? Impossível!

ATLANTA: Vamos... Esse ataque não é grande coisa...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Suzu se enfurece e desfere vários ataques de espada em alta velocidade. Atlanta se esquivava ou se defendia. Os golpes que ambas trocavam se dispersa por todos os lados. Wynna acaba por acordar e presencia pela primeira vez sua mestra lutando.

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama... Está lutando... Que força impressionante.

ATLANTA: Sinto muito Suzu, mas não vai poder me derrotar...

SUZU: Você que pensa!

Atlanta segura o ataque da espada de Suzu e a destrói com seu cosmo. Em seguida ela segura Suzu pelo braço e a atira para o alto. Em seguida, ela dispara uma rajada de energia contra Suzu que mesmo sendo defendida pela espada relâmpago restante acaba por derrubar Suzu derrotada na areia fria.

ATLANTA: Com esta foram duas... Onde está a terceira?

Zashi, Adrian, Yang e Shiro por fim, chegam a praia. Quando Zashi olha para Liz e Suzu caídas no chão ela se desespera.

ZASHI: Quem é você? O que fez a elas?

ATLANTA: Você deve ser a menina chorona... Gnome... Estava a sua espera...

KIKI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

A parede de Cristal separa Zashi dos outros.

ZASHI: Senhor Kiki?

KIKI: Você terá de lutar sozinha Zashi... Lamento.

ZASHI: Por que esta fazendo isto senhor Kiki?  
KIKI: Eu não posso mudar nada Zashi... Sinto muito...

YANG: O que pensa que está fazendo Kiki?

ATLANTA: Suas amigas ainda estão vivas Zashi. Você ainda pode salva-las!

ZASHI: tudo bem... Eu sou Zashi de Gnome... Fúria de Ártemis Guardiã da Terra... E por minhas amigas... Eu lutarei!

ATLANTA: Prazer Zashi... Eu sou Atlanta de Átomos...

ZASHI: Disse... Átomos? Você é uma Fúria? Então por quê?

ATLANTA: Se conseguir me derrotar... Eu te digo...

Zashi concentra seu cosmo e milhares de cristais surgem no ar.

ATLANTA: Os Cristais Estelares... Vejamos se sua mãe a ensinou direitinho Zashi...

ZASHI: O que disse sobre minha mãe?

Atlanta responde a pergunta com um sorriso cínico. Zashi se enfurece e dispara os cristais contra ela.

ATLANTA: Muito fraco!

Atlanta explode seu cosmo e paralisa os cristais no ar. Em seguida, ela faz um movimento com as mãos e os cristais explodem. Zashi está atônita. Atlanta dispara uma rajada de energia contra Zashi.

ZASHI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

ATLANTA: Kiki seu safado... Não me disse que tinha ensinado esse truque a ela...

KIKI: O que você esperava Atlanta? Zashi é como uma filha pra mim...

ATLANTA: Então, eu entendo como isto deve estar sendo difícil pra você... Ver sua filha cair...

ZASHI: enquanto meu cosmo queimar não derrubará esta barreira!

ATLANTA: Que bonitinho... Mas eu não sou a Grande Sacerdotisa a toa menina!

Atlanta leva a mão a frente, atravessa a "Parede de Cristal" e com uma explosão de cosmo, ela desfeita. Zashi voa pra trás e cai na areia.

ZASHI: Como? Isso é impossível!

ATLANTA: Ouvi dizer que você é a mais talentosa Zashi. Francamente está me decepcionando!

YANG: Kiki seu desgraçado! Faça alguma coisa! Impeça isto!

KIKI: Fique de fora disso Yang!

YANG: Nunca! Eu vou quebrar essa barreira com meus punhos se for preciso!

KIKI: Você vai apenas receber de volta todo ataque direcionado contra a "Parede de Cristal" Yang. Desista.

ADRIAN: Ele pode não ter força pra desfazer essa barreira Kiki, mas eu tenho.

KIKI: Se você interferir eu terei de enfrentá-lo Adrian.

ADRIAN: Que assim seja!

Adrian explode seu cosmo e com um golpe muito poderoso ele desfaz a barreira. Kiki se teletransporta e se coloca no caminho dos três.

SHIRO: Você não tem chances de vencer todos nós Kiki! Deixa a gente ajudar a Zashi!

KIKI: Sinto muito, mas não posso!

YANG: então, você será meu eterno inimigo!

Shiro e Yang atacam Kiki. O Ariano apenas eleva seu cosmo e dispara uma poderosa rajada de energia que manda Yang e Shiro de volta pra onde vieram. Os dois caem no chão praticamente sem forças pra se mover.

KIKI: Eu posso estar velho, mas ainda sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Ainda sou mais forte que vocês.

ADRIAN: mas não mais forte que eu. Coloque-se em meu caminho de salvar Liz e eu terei de lutar com todas as minhas forças!

Os punhos de Adrian e Kiki se chocam criando uma poderosa luminosidade. Um segura o punho do outro e eles começam a medir forças.

ZASHI: O que está acontecendo? Qual a razão disto?

ATLANTA: Vocês foram relapsas Zashi... Não puderam deter a morte de Ártemis... Como podem se chamar de Fúrias?

ZASHI: Não admito que fale isso! Ártemis-sama nos enviou em missão pra restaurar nossas Aljavas! Ela estava segura na floresta! Não pudemos fazer nada!

ATLANTA: Conte a quem se importa...

ZASHI: _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Zashi dispara uma esfera concentrada de cristais que avança em direção a Atlanta. A Fúria de Átomos apenas eleva seu cosmo e segura o ataque com uma mão. Zashi explode o cosmo e a esfera explode.

ZASHI: Não pode ter sobrevivido a isso...

ATLANTA: veja só o que você fez... Arruinou minha capa...

ZASHI: Mas... É impossível... Esse foi meu ataque mais poderoso...

Atlanta avança contra Zashi e a atinge com um soco poderoso que manda Zashi voando pelos ares. Zashi cai no chão inconsciente.

ATLANTA: Como imaginei... Nenhuma delas vale o esforço...

Um cosmo explode furioso atrás de Atlanta. Quando ela se vira, Liz a atinge com um soco no rosto. Atlanta permanece imóvel no mesmo lugar. Um filete de sangue escorre por sua boca e ela olha pra Liz. Liz estava furiosa, com o cosmo ardendo a milhão.

LIZ: Não faça isso... Não com ela... Com nenhum dele! Ou eu vou te mostrar toda a minha força! Eu juro por tudo que te mato se você continuar a ferir minhas amigas! Depois eu desço no inferno só pra continuar a te arrebentar! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

ATLANTA: O que?

Liz desfere um segundo soco que dispersa uma enorme explosão contra Atlanta. Atlanta é arrastada pra trás atônita. Quando as chamas se apagam, a peça do ombro da aljava de Atlanta se quebra.

ATLANTA: Incrível...

LIZ: Maldição... Só consegui causar um dano ridículo a Aljava dela... E a desgraçada nem usou sua técnica...

ATLANTA: Claro que não usei... Minha intenção nunca foi de matá-las. Queria testar o poder de vocês... Perdão pelo que fiz Liz...

LIZ: Perdão!? Sua maldita! Onde você esteve todo este tempo? Porque não ajudou a gente? E qual a razão dessa merda?

ATLANTA: Eu vou explicar...

Alguns minutos depois, todos se reúnem para conversar. Atlanta explica sua história.

ATLANTA: Eu estou aqui por uma razão. Em breve a maior batalha de suas vidas começará. Uma batalha que decidirá o destino de toda a humanidade.

LIZ: Que novidade...

ATLANTA: Mas diferente de tudo que vocês já enfrentaram antes. Uma batalha chamada "Guerra Galáctica" acontecerá. E o destino de tudo e todos será colocado na balança. Eu vim aqui pra me certificar de que vocês estão aptas a enfrentar este desafio... E pelo visto não estão... Assim como os Cavaleiros de Atena. Duzentos anos de batalhas acabaram por minar as forças de Ártemis e Atena... Então vocês precisarão crescer muito para proteger esta Terra.

SUZU: Vocês duas... São mesmo Fúrias de Ártemis? Por que não se revelaram até agora?

ATLANTA: Meu passado é vergonhoso... Eu traí Ártemis...

ZASHI: Como!?

ATLANTA: Ártemis-sama tentou me prevenir... Me avisou... Mas eu fui tola... Deixei-me seduzir por Apolo como uma adolescente e abandonei Ártemis.

LIZ: Mas você é adolescente né minha filha? Mesmo sendo a Grande Sacerdotisa...

ATLANTA: Acho que devo me sentir elogiada... Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

LIZ: Olhando pra você... Uns vinte no máximo...

ATLANTA: (Risos) Eu tenho duzentos e vinte dois...

LIZ: Duzentos e vinte dois? Ta... Enxuta né? "O.O"

ATLANTA: Eu fui nomeada Grande Sacerdotisa a duzentos anos atrás, após uma guerra contra Ares da qual As Fúrias e os Cavaleiros participaram. As Fúrias foram todas mortas exceto por mim...

ZASHI: Mas onde estiveram quando Apolo... E Hades atacaram a Terra?

ATLANTA: Eu estava treinando Wynna... Acreditava que Ártemis-sama nunca me perdoaria ou aceitaria de volta... Eu não mereço o perdão de vocês nem dela...

WYNNA: Não diga isso mestra! Ela te perdoou não perdoou?

ATLANTA: Acho que você tem razão Wynna...

LIZ: Sua arrogante... Acha que seu pecado é tão especial, tão horrendo que não merece perdão? Mesmo que não merecesse você tinha o dever de lutar por Ártemis.

WYNNA: Você não entende nada! Não sabe nada sobre Atlanta-sama! Ela não foi lutar por minha causa!

**-Passado-**

Numa montanha longínqua da Grécia, Atlanta e a jovem Wynna caminhavam até o pico, através de uma trilha que levava a um ninho.

ATLANTA: Wynna... Você é a Fúria de Rapina. Rapina é o elemental dos céus e guardião das nuvens. Você compreende?

WYNNA: Sim Atlanta-sama!

ATLANTA: por isso, eu vou te dar um presente especial... Vamos...

Chegando ao topo, havia um ninho onde se encontrava uma urna e próxima a ela havia um filhote de Águia.

ATLANTA: Veja bem Wynna. Esta é a Aljava de Rapina. E este é o espírito de Rapina que todas as Fúrias de Rapina recebem.

WYNNA: Ele é lindo Atlanta-sama!

Wynna pega a pequena criatura nos braços. A criatura logo se afeiçoa a ela.

ATLANTA: Sabe por que ele te aceitou? Porque ele a reconhece como a Verdadeira Guardiã dos Céus. Rapina considera você como uma filha e por isso ele vai sempre te proteger.

WYNNA: Entendo... Você será minha mamãe Rapina-sama?

A ave responde com um pio.

WYNNA: então, vou chamar você de Mamahaha!

(Nota do Autor: Mamahaha "mãe adotiva" em japonês)

ATLANTA: Lembre-se Wynna. Mamahaha te protegerá sempre. Arriscará sua vida por você... Mas ele só será forte se você for forte. Se você não for forte, não só a sua vida como a de Mamahaha estará em jogo. Você não quer isso, quer?

WYNNA: Não! Eu vou ser sempre forte! Eu amo Mamahaha e vou protegê-lo sempre!

ATLANTA: Muito bem Wynna...

WYNNA: Arigatou Atlanta-sama...

**-Presente-**

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama, se preocupava demais comigo. E por isso ela não quis me deixar sozinha...

ATLANTA: Sim... Quando senti o cosmo de Ártemis deixar este mundo, eu pensei que estava tudo arruinado. Não sabia que ainda existiam Fúrias vivas e minha primeira intenção foi proteger minha discípula.

LIZ: Sua covarde!

WYNNA: Como ousa?

ATLANTA: Talvez suas palavras sejam corretas Liz. Talvez eu tenha sido covarde... Mas eu amo demais Wynna. O que você faria pra proteger uma pessoa que ama?

LIZ: Faria de tudo... Principalmente, invadir o santuário e arrasar o desgraçado que acabou com a minha vida.

SUZU: Já chega de falar no passado. O Passado está morto. É o futuro que me incomoda agora... Essa "Guerra Galáctica" de que você fala. Explique-nos o que é...

Um cosmo poderoso surge no mar. Uma silhueta envolta em uma poderosa luminosidade verde caminha por sobre as águas em direção ao grupo.

??: Não se preocupe em descobrir... Vocês nunca chegarão a lutar nela.. Pois a Guerra é para os fortes. E vocês não passam de insetos...

SUZU: Quem está aí?

WYNNA: Que cosmo maligno...

ATLANTA: Não! Não pode ser!

??: Oh mais é... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos Atlanta... Você não mudou nada... Continua linda como antes!

ADRIAN: Revele-se!

??: Com prazer... Meu nome é Enyo de Byako... General do batalhão do Fogo do exército de Ares... Eu vim aqui para exterminar todos vocês a mando de meu senhor...

ATLANTA: Você?

ENYO: Ah faz tanto tempo Atlanta... Travar combate com você foi o maior prazer de minha vida... Não sabe como me sinto regozijado de vê-la aqui...

ATLANTA: Afaste-se demônio! Eu já o derrotei antes! Posso fazê-lo de novo!

A couraça de Enyo era branca, se assemelhava a um tigre. Seus cabelos eram espetados e seu olhar era ferino.

LIZ: Quem é esse cara? Ele dá medo só de olhar...

ATLANTA: Fujam! Ele não é adversário pra vocês!

ENYO: Ouçam Atlanta... Ela é muito sábia...

Enyo aponta para o grupo e uma ventania muito forte os arrebata pra longe. Apenas Atlanta permanece no mesmo lugar, queimando seu cosmo ao máximo.

LIZ: Merda... Cansada e ferida... Sem a aljava... Não vai dar pra enfrentar esse cara!

SHIRO: Se ao menos eu tivesse minha armadura!

YANG: Teremos de lutar sem proteção! Todos nós juntos pudemos derrotar Hades. Esse sujeito não será ameaça pra nós!

ENYO: Não mesmo? Huhuhu... Vejamos... _**DESTINY HURRICANE!**_

Um furacão gigantesco é invocado pelo Berseker e avança em direção a todos. Kiki explode seu cosmo e usa a Parede de Cristal.

ENYO: Sua pífia barreira não poderá conter meu ataque! Hahaha!

A parede de cristal é destruída fazendo com que o grupo seja arrebatado pelo ataque. Todos caem no chão, praticamente mortos. Wynna é salva por Mamahaha que a segura pelo braço e a carrega pra longe.

WYNNA: Não Mamahaha! Atlanta-sama e os outros! Precisamos ajudar! Solte-me!

Wynna se solta e volta ao solo. Ela faz menção de atacar, mas Atlanta lhe dirige um olhar que a paralisa.

ATLANTA: Não venha Wynna! Eu vou lutar contra ele!

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama!

ATLANTA: Eu mandei ficar longe Wynna!

Wynna se assusta com o grito e permanece no mesmo lugar.

ENYO: Todas as Fúrias de Ártemis e mais alguns cavaleiros de quebra? Ares vai ficar contente ao saber que exterminei todos vocês...

ATLANTA: nem ouse verme desgraçado!

ENYO: Lembra-se de quando lutamos pela primeira vez Atlanta? Você quase morreu... Aquele golpe de sorte salvou sua pele...

ATLANTA: Desta vez não será diferente monstro! Eu vou te matar sem piedade não importa quantas vezes você ressuscite!

ENYO: Ah é por isso que adoro lutar com você Atlanta... Você compreende realmente a verdadeira Natureza de nossos destinos! O Destino dita nossas vidas. E você enxerga que nossos destinos é matar um ao outro em combate!

ATLANTA: Que assim seja!

Atlanta explode seu cosmo e avança contra Enyo. Seu punho carregado de cosmo atinge o braço de Enyo erguendo uma enorme nuvem de poeira. A água do mar é dividida pelo cosmo disperso causando uma enorme onda. Enyo da um sorriso cínico e os dois começam a trocar golpes na velocidade da luz.

ENYO: Aaaahh! Feroz como um tigre! Como sempre! Mas eu sou o tigre de garras mais afiadas por aqui!

ATLANTA: Você é o tigre de língua mais afiada aqui Enyo! Mas eu vou ter prazer de arrancar ela de você! Seu falatório me incomoda mais que seus golpes!

Atlanta acerta um soco no rosto de Enyo que o enterra no chão. Ela desfere uma série de socos contra o Berseker que causa um terremoto na praia.

ATLANTA: AAAAHHH! MORRA!

ENYO: Desgraçada!

O último golpe de Atlanta abre uma enorme cratera na areia com Enyo no meio dela. Atlanta salta abrindo suas asas e pairando no ar. Ela ergue as mãos e cria uma enorme esfera de luz que atira contra Enyo.

ATLANTA: MORRA! _**DEATHSTAR BLAST!**_

ENYO: Demônios!

A esfera atinge Enyo causando uma enorme explosão que arrebata Wynna pra longe.

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama!

Atlanta pousa lentamente na areia ainda queimando seu cosmo.

ATLANTA: Consegui?

ENYO: Ainda não...

Enyo se levanta. Sua couraça está parcialmente danificada e seu corpo está sangrando um pouco.

ENYO: Agora é minha vez...

Enyo avança contra Atlanta e crava suas garras no estômago dela. Em seguida, ele começa a correr em volta dela, aplicando diversos ataques com suas garras que corta a Aljava de Atlanta. Ela grita de dor e a areia é manchada por seu sangue.

ENYO: Ah que sangue maravilhoso! É esplendido!

ATLANTA: Desgraçado!

Por reflexo, Atlanta segura o pulso de Enyo, ergue seu braço e da um golpe que quebra seu cotovelo. Em seguida ela leva a mão ao peito dele e libera todo seu cosmo fazendo o general voar longe. Ao ver sua mestra cair de joelhos exausta, Wynna corre para apará-la.

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama... A senhora está bem?

ATLANTA: Corra Wynna... Fuja... Salve as Fúrias de Ártemis e ajude-as... Elas vão precisar de você...

Enyo surge sobre as duas com suas garras brilhando de cosmo energia. Atlanta empurra Wynna pra longe e Enyo aproveita pra dispara um golpe que atravessa o ombro de Atlanta. A Fúria vai ao chão sangrando bastante.

ENYO: Você não era tão fraca assim... O que aconteceu? Duzentos anos fizeram mesmo a diferença não é? Suas feridas doem? Imagino que sim. Vou dar um fim a sua vida e livra-la da dor... _**DESTINY HURRICANE!**_

Atlanta é erguida no ar por um gigantesco furacão que a prende.

ENYO: O "Furacão do Destino" fará seu corpo em pedaços. Estes ventos cortantes vão girar cada vez mais rápido até que você exploda!

WYNNA: Não! Eu não vou permitir que machuque Atlanta-sama!

Wynna ataca Enyo, mas ela é rechaçada com um soco.

ENYO: não atrapalhe verme! Cuido de você mais tarde...

LIZ: Vai a merda!

Várias bolas de fogo, cristais e relâmpagos avançam contra Enyo. Ele se defende no ultimo instante.

LIZ: pra matar a Atlanta tem de passar por cima da gente!

ENYO: não me atrapalhem! Estou lutando contra a única guerreira que está a minha altura! Não permitirei interferências! A hora de pisar em formigas é mais tarde!

As Fúrias atacam, ma são facilmente vencidas por Enyo. Enyo derruba Liz no chão e pisa sobre a cabeça dela.

ENYO: Fique ai com a cara no chão onde é seu lugar verme.

De repente, o cosmo de Atlanta começa a extrapolar o furacão do destino e uma explosão de luz desfaz o ataque.

ATLANTA: Não toque nelas desgraçado!

Atlanta está pairando no ar, com o cosmo queimando a milhão e os lhos brilhando de ódio.

ATLANTA: Vai pagar pelo que fez a elas!

ENYO: Venha!

Enyo recebe um soco devastador que o manda longe. Atlanta o segue e eles começam a trocar golpes. As ondas de choque de seus golpes podem ser ouvidas de longe. Os dois ficam com as armaduras em péssimo estado, mas não cedem um instante. Continuam trocando golpes até o limite da exaustão.

ENYO: Você é com certeza a mais forte das Fúrias Atlanta! A única capaz de proporcionar a um berseker o combate de sua vida!

ATLANTA: Com você como inimigo? Eu queimo meu cosmo... Minha vida com muito prazer! Não tocará em nenhum fio de cabelo de Wynna ou das Fúrias enquanto eu viver!

ENYO: Hora de decidir este combate de uma vez por todas! Que vença o mais forte!

ATLANTA: Que assim seja!

Os dois se afastam e começam a elevar seu cosmo. Todos os presentes ficam atônitos com a força daqueles dois guerreiros.

ENYO: _**WHITE TIGER TORMENTA!**_

ATLANTA: Este é meu golpe mais poderoso Enyo! Queimarei todo meu cosmo pra acabar com você! _**FORCE OF THE UNIVERSE!**_

Os dois atacam e seus golpes se chocam. Uma ventania é gerada pela união dos dois golpes e os outros não conseguem sequer ser aproximar. Wynna grita por sua mestra sem sucesso. O sol já começa a surgir no horizonte. Enyo e Atlanta não se movem nenhum centímetro.

ENYO: Esse sim é o combate que sonhei enquanto estive por 200 anos selado no Meikai!

ATLANTA: Pois ficará por lá por mais bastante tempo!

ENYO: Você está enfraquecendo Atlanta! Logo atingirá seu limite e eu serei o vencedor! Mas não se sinta mal! Você foi a única que já se equiparou a mim! Como recompensa por sua força, eu matarei todos eles, para que sejam felizes no inferno! Hahahahaha!

ATLANTA: Nunca! QUEIME COSMO!

O cosmo de Atlanta se intensifica e milhares de estrelas cadentes surgem no céu. A esfera de luz gerada por seu ataque cresce cada vez mais até engolir Enyo aos poucos. Uma luz intensa como o sol ilumina o céu e se eleva até as estrelas. Enyo está parado no mesmo lugar onde estava com os olhos arregalados a medida que sua couraça é reduzida a pó. Ele cai no chão morto. Logo Atlanta cai de costas na areia. Wynna corre até ela e se ajoelha. Ela segura Atlanta em seus braços.

WYNNA: Atlanta-sama... Por favor... Fale comigo...

ATLANTA: Wynna... Eu estou quase... Morrendo...

WYNNA: Não fale assim...

ZASHI: Eu vou curá-la...

ATLANTA: Obrigada Zashi... Mas já é tarde... Eu queimei meu cosmo até o limite... Não me resta mais nada...

WYNNA: Não fale assim Atlanta-sama... Não me deixe...

ATLANTA: Minha querida Wynna... Você deve ficar com as Fúrias agora... Elas vão precisar de você... E você precisará ser forte... Eu vou ficar olhando você das estrelas... Cuide dela pra mim Liz... Perdoe-me por não ter lutado ao lado de vocês antes. Eu teria muito orgulho de ter lutado com vocês antes...

Atlanta aos poucos fecha os olhos e morre.

WYNNA: Nãaaaaaaao!

Zashi abraça Wynna às lágrimas. Ninguém consegue conter as lágrimas. Atlanta é levada à Grécia onde é enterrada num lugar de honra ao lado dos cavaleiros. As três fúrias se aproximam de Wynna que chorava inconsolável diante do tumulo.

ZASHI: Wynna-chan...

WYNNA: Ela foi uma mãe pra mim... Sempre me disse pra ser forte... E eu não fui... Sinto tanta falta dela...

ZASHI: Eu não a conheci bem... Mas também sinto falta dela... Ela era incrível...

KIKI: Eu a conheci... Ela foi... o único amor de minha vida... Ela conheceu sua mãe Zashi... Sua mãe foi a Fúria de Gnome também. Ela lutou ao lado de Atlanta. Elas eram grandes amigas.

Os três decidem ir para a casa. Kiki deixou Wynna se hospedar la. Wynna se acomodava em sua cama chorando por Atlanta e Mamahaha pousa na cabeceira da cama para consola-la...

WYNNA: Arigatou Mamahaha... eu vou te proteger sempre...

Enquanto isso Liz está amuada na sala bebendo para afogar as mágoas. Suzu está se dirigindo à oficina de Kiki. Ela abre um pergaminho sobre a mesa.

SUZU: É isso que quero que faça pra mim.

KIKI: Não é minha especialidade, mas posso tentar... Vai levar um tempo, mas acho que consigo...

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Ikarus aparece diante de Kanon trazendo um envelope.

IKARUS: Oi velhote... Há quanto tempo né? Correspondência pra você...

KANON: Então chegou o momento?

IKARUS: Dentro de um ano... A Guerra Galáctica vai começar...

O destino das Fúrias de Ártemis continua em "Fúrias de Ártemis 3 – A Guerra Galáctica".

Fim?


End file.
